Efectos Colaterales
by Azula RK
Summary: Sasuke y Neji eran primos, pero mas que eso eran los mejores amigos. Sin embargo, la familia de Neji se marcha y ambos se distancian. El tiempo pasa y el destino los vuelve a juntar, gracias a la terrible enfermedad de Neji. Sasuke viaja con su primo, para ayudarlo a manejar su enfermedad. NejixTentenXSasukexSakura, InoxShikamaruxTemari GaaraxHinataxNaruto
1. Chapter 1 Introduccion

**CAPITULO 1 "INTRODUCCIÓN"**

_**SASUKE**_

Manejaba con cuidado de camino a la universidad. La nieve cubría en totalidad los alrededores y la carretera, a pesar de estar libre de nieve, se veía bastante resbalosa.

Siempre me había llamado la atención la manera en la que Konoha se adaptaba perfectamente al clima. Cuando era primavera, cientos de personas corrían a a los parques y jardines a recolectar flores. En verano, aunque la mayoría corría a Suna a causa de la playa, se podía observar el río lleno de gente. En otoño iban a recolectar manzanas y se botaban en enormes pilas de hojas secas. Y en invierno, las personas se abrigaban y salían de sus casas con chocolate caliente con malvaviscos a hacer muñecos de nieve o patinar en el lago.

Si bien, esas prácticas eran comunes en Konoha, yo nunca me había sentido familiarizado con ellas. Yo siempre me había sentido demasiado ocupado para hacer tales cosas.

Como esta mañana, por ejemplo:

Sakura había insistido que me quedara con ella a jugar en la nieve.

¿Qué clase de estúpido cree ella que soy?

Mi primera clase era a las 12:00, si bien, era lo suficientemente tarde como para hacer otra cosa, preferí estudiar para los finales. Ser un estudiante de primer año de criminología, no era fácil.

Sakura hiso un berrinche, como los que acostumbraba, y yo la ignore olímpicamente.

Últimamente mi relación con ella se estaba enfriando. Ella era hermosa de los pies a la cabeza, sumamente inteligente, pero también era infantil e inmadura en un grado insoportable.

Cuando la conocí, su belleza, su inteligencia y su increíble manera de besar me habían deslumbrado. Los primero meses de nuestra relación habían sido perfectos. Ambos estábamos ocupados con nuestros estudios, nos veíamos cuando podíamos y teníamos ganas de vernos. Las cosas cambiaron cuando ella empezó a pasar más tiempo en mi departamento que en el suyo. Se paraba temprano a preparar el desayuno para mí y para Shikamaru, mi compañero de piso, empezaba a lavar mi ropa, y llevaba la mayoría de sus pertenencias sin siquiera habérmelo preguntado.

Ella paso de ser mi chica perfecta, a ser un fallido clon de mi madre. Un maldito grano en el trasero.

Me había pasado las últimas tres semanas intentando romper con ella. Empezando con cosas tan simples como no desayunar, burlarme de esas estúpidas películas cursis que tanto le gustaban, hasta tirar su colección de revistas de chismes con la excusa de que para mí eran basura, (¡Y lo eran!) e incluso, negarme al sexo.

Sea como sea, ninguna había funcionado aun, y yo estaba más irritable que Sai cuando perdió su cuaderno de dibujo.

Llegue al aparcamiento de Konoha's University, y me estacione al lado de una moto que rápidamente reconocí como la de Deidara.

Justo antes de bajarme, mi celular empezó a sonar. Con cierta incertidumbre de que fuera Sakura, lo saque del bolsillo delantero de mi pantalón. Era mamá.

**-Hmp, ¿Ma?**

_**-¡Sasuke! ¡¿Dónde estás?!**_ –su voz sonaba gangosa, como cuando lloraba

**-En la escuela**

_**-Lo siento cariño, pero ¿puedes venir a casa?**_

**-No, tengo un examen importante, no puedo salir ahora. Dime que pasa**

_**-Hmp**_ –su respiración era agitada y sonaba frustrada, como si se debatiera entre decirme o no –_**Es un poco delicado, tu tía Rinko llamó hace un momento, es Neji**_

Neji, mi primo, había sido durante mucho tiempo mi único amigo, antes de que él y su familia se mudaran a Tokio. El saber que algo andaba mal con él, me tenso de inmediato.

**-¡¿Qué pasa con Neji?! ¡¿Tuvo un accidente?!**

_**-No, hijo**_ –mi mamá relajo su voz, fue entonces que me di cuenta de que algo verdaderamente malo ocurrió. –_**Sasuke… Neji acaba de ser diagnosticado con Leucemia… Neji tiene cáncer.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**NEJI**_

Tumbado en mi habitación, con las luces, celular y computadora apagados.

Estaba hecho una porquería.

Hace dos días había recibido mi sentencia de muerte… ¿Para que esforzar siquiera?

Desde entonces no me había duchado, apenas y había comido y ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos temiendo que después no despertara. Mi madre molestaba tratando, inútilmente, de animarme. ¿Para qué ducharme y asearme, si después de todo, estaba podrido por dentro? ¿Para qué comer, si después de todo me iba a morir?

Tenía más de cinco opciones de tratamiento, siendo la quimioterapia la más efectiva, pero también la más letal.

Gaara y Hinata habían estado tratando de animarme, diciéndome que tipo de tratamiento podía ser el más efectivo, rápido, fácil, indoloro. Pero, al igual que mi madre, habían fracasado en su intento.

Mi padre era el único que parecía de mi parte, le decía a mi madre que no me obligara a asearme si yo no quería, a Hinata y a Gaara que ya habría tiempo para decidir el tratamiento, e incluso le decía a Hanabi que no quería comer brownies.

Sonreí levemente, recordando lo que mi padre me había dicho ayer:

"_**Neji, sé que esto no es fácil para ti, pero, no es fácil para nadie. Y no me refiero a los millones de enfermos de cáncer en el mundo… me refiero a nosotros… tu familia… tus amigos… no queremos perderte, tan solo… intenta"**_

Lentamente me deslice de debajo de mis sabanas y cogí el móvil. Lo encendí

23 llamadas perdidas. Gaara, Kankuro, Temari y Hinata eran los únicos nombres que aparecían. No me sorprendía, después de todo ellos eran mis únicos amigos.

Hinata y yo éramos inseparables de los hermanos Sabaku No, desde que nuestros padres se unieron en la compra de un hotel.

A un maldito segundo de volver a apagar el celular, sonó. Era Sasuke. Lo más probable era que mamá llamara a su hermana, y esta le avisara a Sasuke, de mi deprimente estado.

Pensé si no contestar seria lo mas fácil, sin embargo lo hice, después de todo, Sasuke era de las pocas personas que de verdad apreciaba

**-¿Hmp?**

_**-Hmp, Hola primo**_ –dijo él, con voz neutra

-**Hola Sasuke**

_**-¿Cómo estás?**_

-**Muriendo…**

_**-¡Con una mierda Neji! No sé exactamente como está tu salud, pero existen los tratamientos.**_

**-Sasuke, el cáncer no se cura.**

_**-¿Y es por eso que te la pasas lamentándote de tu estado?**_

**-¡Valla! ¡De verdad que mamá conto el chisme completo!**

_**-No es un chisme. No puedes simplemente encerrarte en tu habitación a llorar. ¡Eres Neji Hyuga! ¡Puedes salir adelante!**_

**-No, no puedo… moriré. **

_**-Deja de actuar como un imbécil. ¡No me hagas sentir vergüenza al decir que eres mi primo! **_

A pesar de que sus palabras me llenaban de furia, algo en mi interior se relajó, al sentir a la primera persona que no me hablaba como si fuera un animal a punto de entrar al matadero.

**-Eres un idiota**

_**-Lo soy. Pero te apuesto diez grandes que me extrañas**_

**-Sí. Te extraño tanto como se extraña un grano en el trasero.**

Escuche si estúpida risa… no la burlona, ni la sarcástica, su estúpida risa real.

_**-Mira imbécil, esta semana es de exámenes. Pero salgo de vacaciones el sábado, llego a Tokio el domingo ¿ok?**_

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Para qué?! **

_**-¡¿Cómo que para que, idiota?!**_ –Sonaba un poco ofendido _**– ¡Pues para ayudarte a escoger tu estúpido tratamiento! Si escoges quimioterapia tu larga y sedosa melena se caerá. ¿Por qué no investigas la radioterapia? Itachi dice que es más molesta, pero seguirás igual de sensual**_

**-¡Aunque este calvo y flaco, seguiré siendo mucho más atractivo que tú, estúpido! **

Sasuke volvió a reír.

_**-Entonces te veo el domingo en la tarde. Ponte guapo.**_

**-¡Idiota! Te estaré esperando.**

Sin más, colgué. Una autentica sonrisa se marcó en mis labios, sin que tratara de esconderla.

Tome una toalla y me metí a bañar.

* * *

Hola, traía esta historia desde hace rato… estuve leyendo un libro que se llama "Bajo la misma estrella" de John Green y de ahí nació la idea, espero que les guste.

**P.D.:** Todo lo escrito es sin la intencion de molestar e incomodar a nadie. Y si lo hice, pido una disculpa. El cáncer es una enfermedad horrible que ha marcado mi familia por generaciones. Lo menos que quiero es ofender. :) dejen Review


	2. Chapter 2 Primer Encuentro Uno

**CAPITULO 2 "PRIMER ENCUENTRO. UNO"**

_**TENTEN**_

¡Vomitar!

Ese era en lo único en lo que pensaba…

Moví las caderas al ritmo de la música, mientras escuchaba atentamente la voz de Karin dando instrucciones.

**-¡Hagan círculos! ¡Círculos con la cadera!**

Su voz, por lo general ligera, me parecía irritante justo ahora.

La pelirroja empezó a practicar un movimiento que se llamaba espalda de gato, pero a mí se me asemejaba la manera en la que me arqueaba para vomitar.

Sentí el ramen, que horas antes había comido, subir por mi garganta. _Lucha mental_. No podía vomitar a plena clase.

Alce mis ojos y me encontré con la tranquila mirada azul de Naruto, que se encontraba sentado junto a la puerta. Me dedico una sonrisa y yo se la devolví, aunque, a juzgar por su cara, más bien parecía una mueca de dolor.

Naruto ladeo su cabeza de lado izquierdo. Esa era la señal con la que me preguntaba si me sentía bien.

No. No me sentía bien. Odiaba la clase de fitness pero, según mi madre, era el ejercicio más ligero que yo tenía permitido hacer durante la semana de radio. Sabía perfectamente que si me quejaba, o peor aún, vomitaba a causa del ejercicio, mi madre me obligaría a permanecer en cama. Así que asentí con la cabeza ante la mirada de mi amigo, que rápido me dedico una sonrisa.

**-¡No dejen de sonreír, chicas!** –dijo Karin, mientras empezaba a dar vueltas moviendo los hombros.

Empecé a imitar su movimiento, aunque de una manera lenta. Todos los aquí presentes sabían que tenía Linfoma de Hodgkin en estado 2. Tratable, más no curable. Así que me tenían mucha paciencia.

A veces odiaba la manera en la que mi miraban. Con lastima, con tristeza e incluso con asco. Como si el cáncer se pudiera contagiar con una sonrisa o un apretón de manos. Pero también existían los BDC, o sea, los Beneficios Del Cáncer. Y mi favorito en la clase de Fitness era el poder retrasarme en los ejercicios ridículamente complicados.

Al dar mi tercera vuelta, (la quinta, para el resto de mis compañeras), sentí que la habitación empezó a girar en sentido contrario, y caí sobre mis rodillas.

Puede escuchar claramente a Naruto y a Karin gritar mi nombre. La música paro y mis compañeras se alejaron.

**-¡Tenten!** –grito nuevamente Naruto, llegando hasta donde yo me encontraba. Me alzó, tomándome por el codo, pero yo lo rechacé en cuanto sentí que no podía seguir posponiendo el vomitar.

Me pare lo más rápido que pude y salí corriendo hacia el baño. Escuche los pasos de Naruto y Karin a mis espaldas, pero lo único que pude hacer fue inclinarme en el retrete y devolver el estómago.

Sentí la mano de Naruto recoger mi pelo, que, aunque estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo, estaba lo suficientemente largo como para estorbar.

**-¿Ella está bien?** –pregunto Karin con tono condescendiente.

**-¡Claro! Ella es una guerrera** –Respondió Naruto animadamente.

¡Claro! Como si vomitar dos magdalenas, un vaso de leche des-lactosada, y dos platos de ramen fuera el acto más valiente y heroico del mundo.

Me levanté con cuidado. Naruto jalo la palanca del escusado y me dirigió al lavabo. Me enjuague la boca lo mejor que pude y me gire hacia ellos.

**-¿Te sientes bien? **

**-Sí, Karin. Lo lamento.**

**-¿De qué hablas, niña? Naruto tiene razón, eres una guerrera.**

En ese preciso momento, sentir una cascada descender desde mi frente hasta mi nariz. Y me gire lo más rápido posible hacia el lavabo. Hemorragia nasal.

**-¡Por Dios!** –grito Karin, mientras me traía un rollo de papel higiénico.

**-Voy a llevarte a casa –**dijo Naruto, tomando una toalla para las manos y mojándola, para después ponerla sobre mi cabeza.

Corte el rollo haciendo grandes bolas de papel, para después sujetarlo contra mi nariz. Después de unos segundos, pude sentir que la cantidad de sangre disminuía, y cuando sentí que solo eran unas gotas, me puse pequeños tapones de rollo en las fosas nasales.

Me mire en el espejo. Mi sostén deportivo estaba manchado de sangre. Grandes mechones de melena castaña se escapaban de mi coleta. El rímel corrido, combinado con mi sudorosa y amarilla cara me daban un aspecto, más que siniestro, asqueroso. En el reflejo pude ver a Naruto y a Karin observarme.

**-Vamos a casa** –dijo Naruto. Me dio la espalda y se agacho un poco. Sin dudarlo, subí a su espalda y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro.

**-Iré a verte mañana, ¿a qué hora vuelves de la radio?** –pregunto Karin, tenía intenciones de contestarle, pero sentía que si volvía a abrir la boca, bañaría a Naruto de jugos gástricos.

**-A las doce tiene la cita, por lo que estaremos de regreso a la de la tarde. **–contesto Naruto, dedicándole una sonrisa a su prima –**Nos vemos. Me saludas al tío.**

**-Sí, primo, igualmente dale mis saludos a tus papás- **ella se inclinó a mí y me susurro al oído **–Te quiero Tenie, eres muy valiente nena.**

A pesar que que odiaba que la gente me tratara así, sabía que Karin lo decía de verdad, ella era una de las pocas amigas mujeres que tenía, y la valoraba mucho como persona. Le dedique una sonrisa cansada y cerré mis ojos. Pude sentir como Naruto empezaba a caminar.

Mientras Naruto avanzaba rumbo a la salida, me acorde de Lee.

Lee era un chico al que había conocido en la clínica, el tenia osteosarcoma, había perdido su pierna hace años y al parecer hasta ahí había llegado. Sin embargo, ayer recibí un mensaje suyo diciendo que el cáncer había regresado, esta vez en todo su cuerpo y que según los doctores, le quedaban poco menos de un año.

¿Cuánto tiempo me queda a mí?

Existen cuatro estados de Linfoma y yo me encontraba en el segundo. Aun así, nada me aseguraba que el cáncer evolucionara y llegara al estado 4, en el cual la muerte es el único alivio.

**-Bien, te voy a bajar para que entres al auto ¿Puedes tu sola? **

Abrí los ojos, estábamos en el estacionamiento del gimnasio.

**-Si** –le conteste a Naruto, con la voz apenas audible. Me bajo con cuidado

Él me abrió la puerta de su jeep y después me ayudo a subir. Se sacó la chamarra y me arropo con ella. Volví a cerrar los ojos.

Escuche que Naruto entro al auto y arranco. El camino hacia su casa era lento, (para evitar que vomitara) y silencioso (para evitar que me doliera la cabeza)

Naruto era mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo. Su mamá y la mía habían sido amigas desde cuarto año y no era raro que nosotros nos lleváramos bien desde siempre. Ambos éramos muy ruidosos y divertidos. Junto con Kiba y Chouji nos divertíamos mucho. Jugábamos con el xbox y nos íbamos de antro. Tomábamos hasta casi morir y veíamos películas de terror. Todo eso antes de que descubriera que mi hígado y mi medula ósea están hechos una porquería. Dos semanas antes de mi cumpleaños 17.

Chuoji y Kiba me visitaban a menudo, iba a mi casa a ver películas y jugar xbox, comíamos pizza y tomábamos (ellos cerveza y yo jugo de caña), cada vez que entraba a la UCI [Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos] ellos iban a cuidarme y a leerme libros, e incluso en una ocasión Kiba logro meter a Akamaru, su perro (aunque casi lo meten a prisión por poner en peligro la vida de los moribundos de cáncer).

Yo los amaba, y apreciaba su gesto. Pero sabía que lo que ellos hacían no se comparaba a lo de Naruto. Él me recogía el pelo cuando vomitaba. Limpiaba mi nariz sangrante. Me acompañaba al gimnasio. Cuidaba que me tomara mis medicamentos a tiempo. Era mi chofer, y en ocasiones como las de hoy se quedaba a dormir conmigo.

Eso no era extraño para nadie. De hecho mi papá instalo un sofá-cama en mi habitación para que Naruto durmiera más cómodo.

**-Lee morirá** –le susurre lo suficientemente alto.

**-¿Mmm? Todos moriremos algún día.**

**-Sí, pero el morirá antes de cumplir los 21. **

Naruto me miro, tal vez, preguntándose si lo que decía era cierto

**-¿Qué paso?**

**-El cáncer alcanzó su hígado y uno de sus pulmones. Los doctores le dijeron que es cuestión de tiempo para que llegue a los riñones o al corazón. A lo mucho le dan un año.**

La cara de Naruto, fija en la carretera, se volvió una mueca. Le dolía lo de Lee. Ellos se habían hecho muy amigos.

Yo no podía decir que me dolía, supongo que en este estado, la muerte es lo más placentero del mundo.

A Lee tampoco le dolía su anunciada muerte. Él me había dicho que estaba contento de irse en paz, y que pasaría sus últimos días viviendo plenamente. Secretamente lo admiraba.

Cuando llegamos a casa, (mi casa) abrí la puerta del auto antes de que Naruto lo hiciera, pero el rápido movimiento me mareo, haciendo que vomitara otra vez.

**-Bueno, al menos no fue dentro del auto**- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. ¡Mierda! Si una moribunda hubiera vomitado las llantas de mi lujosa e impecable camioneta y manchado su chamarra favorita, mínimo, mínimo me hubiera molestado, y él me miraba como si hubiera sido lo más divertido del mundo.

El trato de cargarme, pero se lo impedí. En lugar de eso, paso mi brazo por su cuello para que yo me pudiera apoyar en él, sin que me cargara.

Antes de que termináramos el camino de piedra que llevaba a la entrada de la casa, mi madre abrió, sorprendida.

**-¡Oh Dios, Tenie! ¡¿Qué paso?!**

**-Nada, ma. Solo me maree**

**-La subiré a su habitación para que se duche** –dijo Naruto a mi madre con una sonrisa.

**-Sí, gracias Naru**.

Para subir las escaleras me vi en la necesidad de que mi amigo me cargara.

Cuando llegamos el abrió la puerta con la cadera y me llevo al baño.

**-¿Quieres que te ayude a desvestirte?**

**-¡Por supuesto que no! Pervertido.**

El me dedico una sonrisa y salió del baño, pero dejando la puerta entre abierta.

Me quite su chamarra y la arrojé en el lavabo, luego el short, calcetines, los tenis, el sostén deportivo y las bragas.

**-¡No te metas en la bañera!** –me advirtió Naruto desde afuera.

**-No lo are** –le conteste

Hace un año, el día de mi cumpleaños 18, me había metido en la bañera para después salir a cenar con Karin y los chicos. El problema fue cuando me desmaye y casi muero ahogada. Para mi fortuna, Karin estaba maquillándose en el espejo del lavabo y se dio cuenta. Queda más que claro que ese día me la pase en el hospital en vez de en un elegante restaurante. Y desde entonces, siempre había alguien que se quedara afuera del baño, haciendo preguntas a cada rato, para saber si seguía viva.

Abrí la llave de agua fría y después la caliente, cuando estuvo soportable me metí a duchar.

-**Voy a pasar a dejarte una toalla** –dijo Naruto al otro lado

**-Si**

Vi su silueta atreves de la cortina azul.

**-Apresurate** –dijo antes de salir.

Cuando termine de bañarme tome la toalla y me seque, me puse el conjunto de ropa interior que Naruto había dejado ahí para mí y toque la puerta. La mano de mi amigo se metió al baño, sosteniendo una playera blanca que decía: "_Sexy_" con letras rojas. Sonreí ante lo que claramente era un intento de levantar mi autoestima. Salí del baño y corrí a meterme bajo las sabanas de mi cama.

Naruto se acomodó a mi lado… pronto me quede profundamente dormida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**SASUKE**_

Tal como se lo prometí a mi primo, el domingo a las 13:20 horas salió el tren rumbo a Tokio. Mi tía Rinko, (idéntica a mi madre), me esperaba en compañía de su cuñada en la estación.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión, quise ir a ver a Neji, pero me dijeron que tenía que medicarse 48 horas antes de la radioterapia. Los medicamentos eran lo suficientemente brutales como para dejar a un hombresote de 20 años, como lo era mi primo, prácticamente inconsciente.

Al final se decidió por la radioterapia en vez de la quimio, aun así, según me conto su padre, estaban viendo la manera de conseguir un trasplanté de medula.

Me pase el resto del domingo conversando con las primas de Neji, Hinata de 19 años y Hanabi de 12. También me presentaron a unos amigos, los hermanos Sabaku No: Temari y Gaara. Al parecer había un tercero, pero no había podido ir.

El lunes me la pase con Neji, salimos a caminar y nos bañamos en la piscina. Pero no tardo en sentirse mal y tuvo que ir a recostarse. Estuvimos en su habitación jugando Halo y después de contarme que había perdido el semestre. Y que ahora mismo dudaba en continuar estudiando.

Yo le dije que lo mejor sería que lo dejara temporalmente, y que ya cuando se sintiera más seguro con las terapias lo retomara. Neji hiso una mueca de desacuerdo y dijo que lo pensaría.

Él estudiaba derecho, al igual que todos los hombres en la familia Hyuga. Una especie de tradición, como en los Uchiha era estudiar, criminalística, y más recientemente criminología.

Cuando se durmió, mi tía vino a decirme que baja a cenar, pero no tenía hambre así que me quede un rato más con Neji, viéndolo dormir.

Al final, me quede dormido en el sillón que estaba al lado de su cama.

Desperté con el irritante sonido de una alarma. Eran las 10 de la mañana y Neji tenía su primera sesión de radioterapia a las 12.

**-Neji, ¡Genio despierta!** –dije moviéndolo. El abrió los ojos sobre saltado

**-¡¿Qué hora es?!**

**-Las diez, ¡maldición! Te apesta la boca –**dije tratando de sonar gracioso, pero la realidad era que el parecía ofendido

**-A ti también te apestaría si antes de dormir tuvieras que tomar toda una farmacia**

**-Iré a ducharme, nos vemos abajo para desayunar** –le dije poniéndome de pie y dirigiéndome a la puerta

-**No desayunare. Si lo hago terminare vomitándolo todo. Pero si, nos vemos abajo.**

Le di una sonrisa torcida y Salí rumbo a la habitación de invitados, en la que se supone me estaba quedando.

Me duche y arregle lo más rápido que pude y baje a desayunar. Si había algo con lo que los Hyuga eran estrictos, era la hora en la que se servían los sagrados alimentos.

Cuando llegue al comedor, todos, menos Neji, ya estaba desayunando.

**-Buenos días –**dije, ocupando un lugar al lado de mi tío Hizashi

**-Buen día –**me contestaron al unísono

**-¿Ya despertó Neji?** –pregunto el patriarca de la familia Hiashi Hyuga, el gemelo de mi tío político

-**Sí, se está duchando, le pregunte si iba a desayunar y dijo que no.**

**-Es normal, la doctora Tsunade nos dijo que antes de las sesiones es preferible que no coman.**

El desayuno fue tranquilo e increíblemente silencioso. Tanto, que llegue a extrañar las discusiones de trabajo de papá e Itachi y la voz de mi madre pidiéndole que no hablaran de trabajo en la mesa.

Cuando subí por Neji, no me sorprendió encontrarlo listo. Vestía unos jeans deslavados y una playera que decía "_Fuck Yeah_", tenis Converses, y una chamarra.

**-Vámonos** –me dijo en cuanto me vio, y ambos salimos de su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neji manejo con cuidado hasta la clínica privada en la que empezaría sus tratamientos contra el cáncer.

Yo me había ofrecido para manejar, pero él se negó, diciendo que nadie tocaba su BMW. Aunque yo sabía bien que lo decía porque de hecho manejar su auto lo hacía sentir vivo.

Llegamos a un pequeño edificio de cinco pisos. No parecía una clínica, pero mucho menos un hospital.

**-Es una clínica muy exclusiva, Tsunade-sama se especializa en tipos de cáncer extraños, casi nunca por una leucemia. La razón por la que yo estoy aquí es porque es muy amiga de mi padre.**

**-He escuchado hablar de ella. **

Entramos al edificio, y caminamos hasta la recepción (que parecía mas la de un hotel de cinco estrellas, que una de una clínica especializada de cáncer), donde un hombre grande, con pinta de matón se nos quedó viendo.

-**Buenas tardes jóvenes. ¿Se les ofrece algo?**

**-Buenos tardes, **-contesto Neji, sin molestarse por el tono tosco del hombre –**Tengo una cita para recibir tratamiento de radioterapia con Tsunade-sama**

**-¿Me muestras tu carnet medico?** –dijo el hombre y mi primo le tendió una tarjeta, que apenas me daba cuenta, traía en la mano. –**Bien, Joven Hyuga. Suba al piso 3, ahí lo están esperando**.

-**Gracias, tenga una buena tarde.**

Ambos atravesamos la recepción y entramos al elevador.

**-¡¿Qué onda con ese tipo?! –**dije cuando las puertas se habían cerrado

**-Se llama Alec, la primera vez que lo vi también me dio miedo. Según nos dijo Tsunade, es un buen hombre, aunque algo tosco.**

El elevador se detuvo en el piso designado y salimos con paso rápido.

A primera vista ese piso era una copia exacta dela recepción. No fue hasta que me gire a ver el elevador, cuando me di cuenta que esa pared estaba llena de fotografías, de niños, adolescentes y alguno que otro adulto.

**-Hola, tengo cita para radioterapia**. –dijo Neji, que se encontraba a unos metros delante de mí, de pie ante el escritorio de una guapa chica, que parecía ser contemporánea de Itachi

**-¡Hola! Tú debes de ser Neji. Mi nombre es Shizune, Tsunade-sama te está esperando. Acompañame** –Neji no le siguió, se giró para encararme, como si me pidiera permiso para ir con ella. La mujer se percató de mi presencia y me sonrió. **–Oh, vienes acompañado. Hola, la sesión de radio no dura más que un par de horas, pero no es permitido que entres. Puedes ir al piso 2 ahí hay una cafetería muy linda. Tienen W-FI.**

La mujer me vio esperanzada. ¿_WI-FI_? ¿A cuántos adolescentes tontos se quitaba con esa declaración? Sin embargo no me iba a quedar ahí parado durante dos horas, así que le di una sonrisa a mi primo y le dije:

**-Te espero en la cafetería del piso 2, tiene Wi-Fi. **

Aunque lo dije a modo de sarcasmo Shizune rio y Neji me sonrió. Me di la vuelta hacia la pared de fotos y espere el elevador

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**NEJI**_

Le debía a Sasuke un trago.

Si había algo en lo que mi primo y yo nos parecemos, es en que odiamos que nos traten como si fuéramos niños. ¡Tenemos 20, por Dios!

Shizune caminaba a una velocidad demasiado lenta. Me imagino que ella se preocupaba por mí, pues se giraba cada cinco pasos para verme.

**-Las sesiones de radio se dan en pareja. Esa es idea de Tsunade-sama. Como te habrán contado, nuestra clínica se especializa en cáncer infantil y juvenil. La edad máxima para poder ser un paciente de Tsunade es de 23 años. Nos encargamos de los adultos solo si ellos fueron pacientes nuestros antes, cuando eran más jóvenes. La idea de estar en pareja es, más que nada para hacer amigos. Tenemos psicólogos y sabemos que la depresión y el sentimiento de soledad son normales en los chicos con cáncer, así que hacer amigos que están pasando lo mismo que tú, ayuda.**

**-Hmp –**musite, no muy seguro de que contestarle

**-Apuesto a que te llevaras bien con tu compañera… Tenie es fantástica.**

**-Hmp**-repetí.

Nos detuvimos enfrente de una puerta blanca con un gran 8 dibujado, al parecer, por un niño de cinco años.

Shizune toco tres veces

**-¡Adelante!** –dijo una voz en el interior, que reconocí rápidamente, como la voz de Tsunade-sama

Shizune abrió y se hiso a un lado para dejarme entrar primero.

La habitación era enorme, con dos máquinas enormes que parecían camas de broncear, justo en medio. Todo era blanco, había muchos cables y maquinas más pequeñas, monitores cuadrados y feos. Todo en un impecable color blanco, y con un fuerte olor a limpia pisos.

En vez de ser un laboratorio médico, parecía el interior de un robot.

La habitación comenzó a girar de manera brusca. Busque lo más rápido que pude una silla en la cual sostenerme para no caer de bruces en el piso. Pero de lo único que me pude sostener era de Tsunade, que se encontraba enfrente de mí

**-Lo siento**

**-No te preocupes, Neji. Toma asiento** –me dijo señalándome una camilla, que apenas notaba. En ella se encontraba perfectamente doblada una bata. **–Póntela, comenzaremos en cuanto nuestra chica llegue. Ya te puedes retirar Shizune**

La chica me dedico una sonrisa y salió de ahí.

**-Tenten es una buena chica, pero es exageradamente impuntual.** –dijo la rubia mujer preparándose un café, mientras yo trataba de no mostrar algún signo de timidez, por el hecho de estar desvistiéndome enfrente de un atractiva mujer mayor. **– Supongo que Shizune te explico que vs a tener una compañera de sesión. Tenten Knight. Ella es un poco impulsiva, te ruego le tengas paciencia. Su anterior compañero, Lee, perdió la batalla.**

**-Murió** –susurre apenas audiblemente, sin intención de que ella me escuchara

**-No, el sigue vivo, pero el cáncer, que en un principio era una simple osteosarcoma con ochenta por ciento de ser curable, mutó a metástasis en los pulmones e hígado. Desgraciadamente. **

Cuando esta mujer hablaba de algún chico enfermo de cáncer, me parecía que había un cierto toque de furia contenida, disfrazada de tristeza y pena. Lo sabía porque la había escuchado hablar de un chico con tiroides en el aniversario de mis padres.

Mi padre decía que ella quería ser neurocirujana, debido a que su hermano pequeño había muerto de un cáncer cerebral, pero que se había dedicado exclusivamente a estudiar el cáncer en todas sus facetas, en niños y jóvenes, cuando su prometido murió de un extrañísimo caso de cáncer en la laringe.

**-Puedo esperar**- le dije una vez que me había terminado de poner la bata.

Tsunade se giró y se fue a conectar unas cosas, y escribir otras tantas en una computadora.

Estaba empezando a quedarme dormido cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, una chica, alta, de piel morena, y cabello castaño entro.

**-¡Disculpen el retraso!** –grito con una voz un poco aguda, pero increíblemente hipnótica

**-Niña, te hemos estado esperando desde hace media hora.** –dijo Tsunade, a pesar de que apenas tenía 10 minutos de haber llegado

**-Lo lamento tanto.**

La chica se giró hacia a mí y entonces pude ver lo hermosa que era. Tenía un rostro angelical y una sonrisa de ensueño. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era, sin duda, sus enormes y hermosos ojos. Unos ojos tan bellos, que te invitaban a hundirte en ellos.

-**Hola, soy Tenten Knight. Tu compañera de radioterapia.** –me dijo con una sonrisa

**-Neji Hyuga** –le conteste serio, tratando de esconder mi sorpresa ante tan hermosa criatura.

Ella tomo la bata que se encontraba en la camilla al lado de la mía y se empezó a desvestir. Trate lo más que pude de evitar verla, pero eso era prácticamente imposible, pues ella empezó entablar un conversación conmigo.

**-Entonces Neji, ¿qué te trae por aquí?…** -pregunto, obviamente, por mi enfermedad.

Trate de pensar en mi sangre envenenada, para desviar mi atención de ella, sacándose la camiseta, y mostrando su marcado abdomen.

¡No mires sus pechos! ¡No mires sus pechos!

¡Mierda! Creí que los enfermos de cáncer lucirían un poco más como yo, flacos, pálidos, sin fuerzas y queriendo devolver cada pequeño gramo de comida ingerida. No como top models. No, ella no podría ser una top model, porque las top model eran altas y exageradamente flacas. Tenten era hermosamente curvilínea. Ella era tan sexy, de una manera en la que no te cansabas de verla.

**-Leucemia.** –dije después de unos segundos.

**-¿Leucemia? Mmm** –dijo cuándo se quitaba las botas. –**Linfoma no Hodgkin. Es una especie de cáncer en las glándulas linfáticas, similar a la leucemia, pero de una manera más sólida.**

No entendí lo que dijo, pero fingí que sí.

_**Nota Personal**_**:** _Buscar en Google Linfoma No Hodgkin_

**-¿Cuántos años tienes? –**pregunto, mientras deslizaba su pantalones por sus piernas. Sus torneadas piernas.

**-20**

**-¿20? Mmm, yo tengo 19 años, recién cumplidos. **

Tenten se puso la bata y se sentó en la camilla. Soltó su coleta, dejando libre su largo y liso cabello.

Ella había guardado silencio, lo cual, por alguna manera me hiso sentir tonto.

Tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle a una chica como ella. Pero por alguna razón la única que me pasaba por la cabeza era: _"¿Tienes novio?"_ obviamente no podía preguntarle eso a mí recién conocida compañera de radioterapia, por más ganas que quisiera. Ella pensaría que me gustaba, aunque eso era cierto.

No. No me gustaba, ella me encantaba. ¿Te puedes prender de una persona a la que apenas conoces y con la cual solo has intercambiado dos palabras?

Junte toda mi fuerza y mi valor, (algo irónico, pues había utilizado el mismo valor y la misma fuerza esta mañana para salir de la cama) y decidí preguntarle algo:

**-¿Tienes mucho tiempo tomando las sesiones?** –dije al final

**-¿Uh?** –Parecía sorprendida por la pregunta, aunque cuando me sonrió, me di cuenta de que estaba sorprendida porque yo había hablado –**Si… casi tres años. Me encontraron el cáncer a los 16.**

**-Lo siento**. –dije sin pensar.

**-No lo sientas, yo no lo hago** –me dijo en una sonrisa, que me hiso sentir aún más mal **-¿Nervioso?**

**-No, es solo, que… no me gusta no saber qué va a pasar.**

**-Sí, te entiendo… odio estar a la expectativa**. –me dijo en una mueca –**Si te sirve de algo, no duele. Solo te acuestas y te pasan una placa por encima, en todo el cuerpo, quema un poco, pero para ser sincera, se siente como cuando tomas tequila lentamente.**

Esta vez, fue mi turno de sonreír.

* * *

Gracias a **HelenaconAche**, **nana010**, **BLUE**, **Vianca** y **Tamit** por sus comentarios


	3. Chapter 3 Primer Encuentro Dos

**PRIMER ENCUENTRO.**_** DOS**_

_**Neji**_

Durante las dos horas que duró la fastidiosa sesión de radioterapia, Tenten y yo nos la pasamos hablando.

Pude saber que acababa de terminar la preparatoria, y que planeaba estudiar fotografía, mas por el simple hecho de estudiar algo, que por amor al arte; que era adicta a la actividad física, y que no podía pasar un día, sin que al menos hiciera doscientos abdominales; le gusta leer casi cualquier género menos el romance. Su deporte favorito para ver era el futbol americano, y para practicar, sin duda era el tiro con arco. Era una gran fan de Los Juegos Del Hambre, porque decía en esa historia les hacían justicia a las rudas castañas cazadoras.

Todo en ella me fascinaba, y atesore cada palabra que me dijo en un rincón secreto de mí.

Aun así, y a pesar de descubrir gran parte de su vida, Todavía no sabía si tenía novio.

**-Bien, terminamos**. –Dijo Tsunade-sama del otro lado de una computadora de escritorio vieja –**Eso es todo por hoy. No coman nada pesado durante las próximas dos horas. Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora, y por favor Tenten, no llegues tarde.**

La mujer salió de la habitación, dejándonos solos.

Tenten se sacó la bata, quedando en ropa interior, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Me pregunto… ¿cuantas veces su antiguo compañero la habría visto semi desnuda?.

Sin quererlo, me enfurecí.

Ella, por su parte pareció no darse cuenta, pues continuo vistiéndose. Decidí hacer lo mismo, y empecé a ponerme los pantalones con la bata aun puesta. Cuando termine de vestirme, me gire hacia ella, que ya estaba vestida.

**-¿Vamos saliendo? **–me pregunto con una sonrisa.

**-Si **

Ambos salimos de la habitación y caminamos rumbo a la recepción.

Quería seguir hablando con ella, quería invitarla a salir, quería que me volviera a sonreír.

**-¿Viniste solo?** –me pregunto cuando llegamos a la recepción

**-No, mi primo Sasuke esta esperándome en la cafetería. ¿Y tú? … ¿viniste sola?**

Antes de que me pudiera contestar, una cabeza rubia salió de la nada y se lanzó en un gran abrazo a Tenten.

**-¡Hey, campeona! ¿Qué tal la sesión, preciosa?** –dijo el ruidoso chico rubio. Bueno, eso respondía la pregunta de si venia sola… y la de si tenía novio.

**-Hola, Naruto. Todo normal**. –respondió ella, enganchada a los brazos del chico. Me sentí enfermo **-¡Hey, Naru! Te quiero presentar a alguien…** -ella rompió el abrazo y se giró hacia mí –**él es Neji, mi nuevo compañero de radio. Neji, él es Naruto, mi mejor amigo.**

¿Amigo?

**-Hola Neji, Naruto Namikaze.**

**-Neji Hyuga** –le dije serio, peo apretando la mano que me ofrecía.

**-¿Tienes hambre? Podemos ir por una Super Hamburguesas** –le dijo Naruto a Tenten

**-Claro, Neji, ¿vienes?**

**-Mi primo me está esperando en la cafetería.**

**-¡Genial, entre más seamos mejor!** –respondió el rubio con una sonrisa aún más grande que la de Tenten

-**Anda, Neji, di que sí… ¿sí? **

Como decirle que no a tan bella criatura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**SASUKE**_

Mientras esperaba a Neji comí una galleta integral que sabía asquerosa. Tome cuatro tazas de café. Vi a cada persona en la cafetería, imaginado la razón (o diagnostico) que lo tenían aquí. Pase catorce niveles en Candy Crush. Coquetee con tres enfermeras, (casi me tiro a una en el baño, pero eso hubiera sido demasiado bajo, aun así prometí llamarla). Y le conté todo lo que me había pasado–con lujo de detalle- desde que llegue, a Shikamaru.

Estaba por mandarle un mensaje a Neji, para decirle que cuando saliera me encontrara durmiendo en el auto, cuando el elevador se abrió, mostrando a mi primo y a una pareja de novios.

Le sonreí a mi primo y le hice una señal para que se acercara. Pero él se giró hacia la chica y me señalo con la mirada, diciendo algo que no pude escuchar, pero que pude leer en sus labios: "_Es él_"

La chica se giró hacia mí. Pelo castaño y lacio. Mirada profunda y coqueta. Labios absolutamente besables. En resumen, una chica angelicalmente bella. De ese tipo de bellezas con las que vas en serio. Nada de una sola noche… y entonces ella sonrió.

Una sonrisa que me hacía feliz y con ganas de más. De esas sonrisas que sueñas que tendrá tu futura esposa. La mujer con la que te despertaras el resto de tu vida. La clase de sonrisa de la que no te puedes cansar.

Los tres avanzaron hasta donde yo estaba, obligándome a ponerme de pie.

**-¡Hey! ¿Qué tal te fue?** –le pregunte a mi primo

**-Hmp, bueno, fue mejor de lo que esperaba**. –dijo serio, pero sin ocultar un cierto deje de felicidad. Entonces se giró a la pareja- **Sasuke, ella es Tenten, es mi compañera de radioterapia, y él es Naruto, su… amigo.**

**-Hola Sasuke, un placer** –me dijo Tenten con una sonrisa que le devolví.

El rubio por su parte solo sonrió escandalosamente y dijo:

**-Vinos por ti para ir a comer Super Hamburguesas**

**-Ah, ellos, querían ver si podíamos acompañarlos a comer**. –dijo Neji, extrañamente tranquilo

**-hmp, supongo que no hay problema… ¿pero no les hace… daño… comer hamburguesas después de… su sesión?**

**-No, Tsunade te dice: "**_**No comas cosas pesada después de radio**_**" pero ella nunca ha probado una deliciosa **_**Bati-burguer**_** o la apantallante **_**Iron-Burger**_** doble. **–respondió Tenten sonriendo

¿De qué diablos hablaba?

-**Ah, no estoy muy seguro de lo que hablan, pero si dicen que no pasa nada, no veo por qué no ir**

Ambos chicos, (Tenten y… ah… ¿Naruto?) chillaron de alegría y nos dirigieron al estacionamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto manejaba de una forma un poco demasiado lento. En un principio había creído que lo hacía debido al tráfico, pero ahora que entramos a un pequeño suburbio comercial, el tráfico era prácticamente inexistente.

Yo venía sentado en el asiento de copiloto, viendo por el retrovisor el BMW de Neji justo detrás de nosotros, en donde mi primo manejaba en compañía de Tenten.

Naruto de vez en cuando se daba cuenta de que miraba constantemente el retrovisor, y murmuraba cosas como que él y Tenten no eran ningún tipo de secuestradores, o que ella no iba a violar salvajemente a mi inofensivo primo, eso ultimo me hiso alzar una ceja.

**-¿Me estás diciendo que no tienes miedo, temor, o preocupación de que si Neji le pueda hacer algo a tu novia?**

El rubio casi dio un frenon frente una luz roja. Se giró para encararme y empezó a reír sonoramente. Me tomo un par de segundos darme cuenta de que en realidad se burlaba de mí.

**-¿Qué es tan divertido?** –solté molesto

**-Bueno, no soy novio de Tenten, si lo fuera, ten por seguro que no hubiera dejado que se fuera con Neji. En segunda, tu primo se mira decente. Y en tercera… Tenten es cinta negra noveno dan, ella sabe defenderse bien. ¡Tenten mi novia! ¡Que locura!**

**-No veo que tiene de malo. Ella es muy hermosa, además, así lo parecían cuando los vi, ¿Por qué otra razón estarías con ella en…?**

Pare en seco dándome cuenta de la idiotez que estaba por decir. Naruto por su parte acelero en la luz verde y siguió manejando lentamente y en silencio, con una pequeña sonrisa en rostro.

**-¿Por qué alguien estaría con ella, acompañándola en una estúpidamente aburrida sesión de radio terapia? Bueno, supongo que por la misma razón por la que tu estas aquí acompañando a tu primo. Ella es mi mejor amiga desde siempre, siempre. Es, después de mis padres, la persona más importante de mi vida. Es lo más cercano que tengo a una hermana. Y porque se lo prometí. **–Suspiro dolorosamente y continuo –**cuando tenía seis años, me dio apendicitis, los dolores, según yo, eran insoportables, me tenían que operar de urgencia. Cuando desperté de la anestesia, ella estaba ahí, peinada con dos chonguitos, y sonriéndome preocupada, me dijo que no me iba a dejar solo y que cada vez que me volviera a enfermar ella iba a estar cuidándome. Y yo le prometí lo mismo, promesa que diez años después tuve que cumplir.**

**-¿Cuál fue es su diagnóstico?** –pregunte en un susurro

**-Linfoma de Hodgkin 2**

Suspire pesadamente… sabía lo que es el Linfoma, puesto que Sakura había hecho una investigación sobre las glándulas linfáticas.

**-Creo que eres un idiota, ¿sabes?** –le dije entrecortadamente –**Cambiar una apendicitis por linfoma en etapa 2, es un muy pésimo trato.**

Naruto rio levemente y después me pregunto:

**-¿Y Neji?**

**-Leucemia. Estamos buscando un donante de medula.**

**-Eso es raro. Leucemia en alguien mayor de trece años.**

**-Eso escuché. **

Pasamos el resto del camino en silencio. Y no volví a mirar por el retrovisor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Tenten**_

Cuando tienes 19 años, te quieres comer el mundo a mordidas. Quieres vivir rápido, porque sientes, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tendrás treinta, y tus prioridades serán otras.

Las cosas se ponen duras cuando tienes 19 años y estas enferma, pues tus prioridades se reducen a estar sana para poder viajar, enamorarte, estudiar.

Pero cuando tienes 19 años, y Linfoma de Hodgkin 2, apunto de evolucionar a tres, tu única prioridad es tratar día con día de sobrevivir.

Hay una extraña sensación en tu estomago cuando ves a alguien a quien quieres. Una pequeña dosis de alegría cuando Chouji, Kiba y Naruto llegan a verme, cuando llego al gimnasio y me encuentro con Karin. Esa misma sensación me abrazo cuando vi por primera vez a Neji Hyuga.

En un principio se me hiso un chico un poco retraído, y me dije que solo hablaría con él lo estrictamente necesario. Pero, conforme más descubría del él, más quería saber. Algo completamente raro e inimaginable empezó a crecer en mí, y después de dos horas en las que no paramos de hablar, sabía que Neji no había llegado por accidente a mi vida.

Una parte de mí no podía esperar para llegar a casa y esperar a que Karin llegara y contarle sobre mí increíblemente sexy nuevo compañero de radio. Pero la otra parte odiaba la idea de regresar a casa y esperar todo un día por volver a verlo.

**-¿Por qué tu amigo conduce tan lento?** –dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

**-Supongo que está acostumbrado a manejar con una chica que ante cualquier movimiento brusco, llena su camioneta de jugos gástricos como copiloto**

Él sonrió levemente y se giró para verme.

**-¿Qué es eso de **_**bati-burger**_**?**

-**Super hamburguesas. Es un lugar al que mis amigos y yo íbamos a curarnos la resaca.**

**-Suena a algo para niños.**

**-Es porque es un restaurante familiar, las hamburguesas están hechas con inspiración en súper héroes. Esta la **_**american-burger**_**, que viene envuelta en el escudo del capitán américa, la **_**superburguer**_**, inspirada en Superman, viene con salsa verde y roja, que simula la kriptonita.**

**-Y la de Hulk es verde y grande ¿no?**

**-No, bueno, sí. Es vegetariana y enorme. Y también está la Hulk roja, esa es de carne**

**-No sé qué es más gracioso-** dijo con una sonrisa –**que estén tontamente inspiradas en súper héroes, o el hecho de que alguien se atreva a mesclar Marvel con DC Comic.**

Empecé a reír, eso justamente había pensado yo, la primera vez que fui.

**-Lo se, es tonto, pero te aseguro la hamburguesas son deliciosas**

**-¿es tu lugar favorito?** –me pregunto

**-no, mi lugar favorito es el mar, cualquier playa, lo único que me gusta es el mar… ¿tú tienes un lugar favorito?**

**-la biblioteca de mi casa **–dijo después de un pequeño silencio.

Habíamos llegado, pero él aún no había apagado el motor, y yo no había bajado.

**-¿una biblioteca?** –pregunte más por el hecho de decir algo que por algo más.

**-sí, es que es la única habitación de mi casa en la que no entra mi molesta prima Hanabi**.

Me reí, durante nuestras dos horas de radioterapia había escuchado sobre su pequeña prima Hanabi y todas sus aventuras.

**-¿Cuál es tu héroe favorito? –**pregunte cuando Naruto y Sasuke se acercaron al auto, en vista de que ninguno de nosotros salía del auto

**-¿de DC Comic o Marvel?**

**-Ambos**

**-Hmp, de Marvel es sin duda Spider-Man y de DC Comic... No lo sé DC Comic no me gusta mucho, pero si tuviera que elegir a alguien seria Flash**

**-¿Cómo que no te gusta DC Comic? **–Pregunte alarmada **-¡¿Estas demente?! Es, por mucho, bastante superior a Marvel.**

**-¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?! Marvel presenta héroes más relistas. DC Comic te presenta héroes de cuentos de hadas. ¿Quiénes te gustan a ti?**

**-De Marvel Ojo de halcón, y de DC Comic Linterna verde.**

**-¿Linterna verde? Esperaba que dijeras flecha verde**

**-Es genial, pero Linterna verde es mejor**

Él abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero sus palabras se perdieron gracias a los pequeños golpes de Naruto en el cristal. Rápidamente baje la ventana y dije:

**-¡A Neji no le gusta DC Comic!**

Naruto dio un grito alarmado y empezó a hablar con Sasuke sobre cuál de las dos marcas era mejor.

Me gire hacia Neji y le dedique una sonrisa, antes de salir del auto.

* * *

Muchas Gracias a Nana010, Vistoria, CalendulaRequiem, Tamit, Melissa, Vianca y BLUE por sus maravillosos e increíblemente satisfactoriamente generosos Reviews, de verdad los aprecio. También gracias por comentar las faltas de ortografía, checare mas eso...

En el proximo capitulo, entran mas personajes, y la historia sera mas fluida, lo prometo.


End file.
